


Therapy Session

by Nitrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rodimus makes a deal with a certain siren femme to 'assist' in helping the Lost Light's resident therapist get some action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spadey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spadey/gifts).



> The question is not 'how the Pit did Thunderblast get on the Lost Light', rather it is 'how was she going to seduce the biggest weenie on the ship?'  
> Proof that I shouldn't help in making AUs with more femmes in IDW.

“I’m still not entirely sure what the problem is, Thunderblast-“

The femme groaned loudly again at Rung’s persistent confusion and sat up in her chair, crossing her servos over her chestplates.

“I thought it was obvious!” Thunderblast pouted under a roll of her optics and turned away from Rung, engine huffing in an echo of her frustration. Eyeridges creasing with concern above his optic lenses, Rung tentatively reached a servo out to her shoulder. 

“I just need... some more information, that’s all. I want to help you, Thunder, but it’s difficult with you being so vague about your predicament.” She turned slightly towards his touch, looking down at his hand as her pout faded somewhat. Her sharp fingers glided over his own, and he only noticed the smirk spreading on her flushed faceplate when it was hovering over him as she suddenly pulled herself onto his lap, holding his hand on the back of her neck. He was so frozen with shock that he wouldn’t have been able to move it away anyway. 

“Then let me spell it out for you, baby.” Thunderblast lowered her body close to Rung’s, forcing their armour to clang together and grinding her hips slowly into his. 

“I need... to get F-U-C-K-E-D. _Hard_.”

“Uh... I-um...” While Rung was left a stuttering mess as he tried to understand what she was doing, Thunderblast took the opportunity to shove her glossa into his open mouth, kissing him deeply and bucking harder into him. When she pulled away her mouth was stretched in a sinful grin, giggling at his complete bewilderment. 

“Don’t be shy, Rung,” Thunder purred, guiding the hand at the back of her neck down to her chestplates and teasing his codpiece with one of her own, practically bouncing on top of him with quiet moans. “Every other mech on board is going to get a taste eventually, but I want _you_ to be the first.”

His interface panel was starting to throb fiercely, but something held Rung back from sliding it open- namely that he had no idea _why_ it was doing that. “I’ve... I’ve never, um...”

Abruptly she paused, and her playful expression fell into one of disbelief. “You’ve _never_ been with a femme?” He nodded quickly, just wishing she’d get off if she wasn’t going to explain what on Cybertron she was doing. 

The sin on her faceplate was back instantly though, condensed in a sly and curious smirk as she focused on rubbing his codpiece. “Never been with a virgin mech before...” Her kiss was gentler this time, filled with a moan that pressed against his lips and actually felt... good, slipping down his throat and warming his spark. There was another placed on his chin, then his neck, each one sending a tingle of sensation through Rung’s trembling frame until eventually Thunderblast was dragging her glossa around the armour seams of his codpiece. 

“I’m gonna show you what you’ve been missing out on,” she promised, looking up at him as her digit probed for his panel release. Rung didn’t have much room to protest as his spike sprang up between his legs, bold as day and slightly foreign to him- at least, with it being so hard and throbbing. Thunderblast didn’t seem to mind at all, as she grinned and leaned in to look closer.

“Smaller than I’m used to, but tiny mechs usually overload the most.” That was all she said before latching her mouth onto the dripping end of his spike, swiftly swallowing it all before he could even finish the moan that jolted from his vocaliser. With his back arching and helm tipping back so suddenly Rung could only feel her glossa swirling around his shaft, sucking hard whenever transfluid pulsed through and dribbled over her taste nodes. 

“Thunder... blast...” His unstoppable groans silenced any more words, but Thunderblast herself made up for it by purring his name around his cock whenever she pulled away to kiss the tip.

“Almost there, Rung?” she asked drowsily, practically drunk on his transfluid. He managed to whimper something like “yes” as he tried to rein his hips in, digging his digits hard into his seat. He felt her giggle vibrate up his spike before she pushed herself onto her knees, straddling him with one digit rubbing her valve cover and another clamping the base of his cock.

“Just try and hold it in for a few more klicks, baby...” Rung’s optics were hazy as they watched Thunderblast’s valve reveal itself, and two digits pressing in between the folds to draw thick lubricant trails out. His glossa drifted over his dry lips, and Thunderblast bit hers when she saw him obviously enjoying the show. She let the lube drip over his spike, positioning her valve over it and teasing him with the heat rolling out from within.

“Now fuck me, Rung,” she groaned, pressing her forehead against his. “Fuck me until I can’t walk straight for a vorn.” 

Thunderblast only lowered her valve enough so that the rim was parallel with his spike tip- he was the one who’d have to shove into her. And he realised this quickly, as it wasn’t long before Thunderblast was whining at a sudden friction against her swelling valve walls, and Rung almost blew his vocaliser out as she gripped his cock, squeezing it wetly and encouraging it further inside. He was small, yes, but what sensor nodes he could reach were rubbed into a frenzy that had her rolling and bucking into him from her overloads; so overcome with pleasure that she almost didn’t notice transfluid bursting into her and poor Rung almost going into stasis lock, stranded in his afterglow. Thunderblast couldn’t help but feel proud of herself as she nuzzled his neck.  
“Thanks, Rung, baby. I feel light years better now.” She kissed his coolant-screened cheek before climbing off his lap on shaking legs, snapping her valve cover closed and not bothering too much with cleaning her thighs. If Rodimus kept his promise, they’d just be dirty all over again in a short while.


End file.
